


Public Indecency

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Public Indecency

You pinched the bridge of your nose as the phone rang, the shrilling sound making your headache worse.

“Hello. You’ve reached Sam Winchester…” you hung up on his voicemail and dialed Dean’s number. When he didn’t answer you had no choice but to call the only other person you could.

“Who is this and how did you get this number?” his gravelly voice answered.

“Hi John.”

“Hey sweetheart. Where are you calling from? Didn’t recognize the number,” he said, friendlier.

“Are you home?” you asked.

“Yeah…”

“Where are Sam and Dean?”

“Left for Idaho after dinner.  Where are you?” John asked again.

“I’m at the police station,” you muttered.

“I didn’t know you were on a case.”

“No, I’m local John. I was arrested tonight.”

The other end of the call was silent for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s no big deal.”

“What did you do?”

“Look, if doesn’t matter.  I just need bailed out,” you said.

“What did you get arrested for?” he repeated.

You sighed.  “Attempted assault.”

“What happened?” He sounded alarmed.

“Will you come bail me out or not?”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

You hung up, shaking your head and bracing yourself for when he arrived. 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later you were in the passenger seat of the Mustang John had fixed up when he first returned.   “Ok, spill.”

“Later, I don’t feel like it tonight. I’m tired, my head hurts, I have a court date in two weeks, and I just spent four hours in a jail cell.”

John stared at you, keys still in his hand. “We aren’t leaving until you tell me what happened.”

You shook your head and sighed.  “I went out for a drink and ran into Bryan, the ex?”

“I remember the stupid son of a bitch,” John said, his expression dark.

“Well he tried to get me to go home with him and when I told him to get lost he grabbed my arm,” you shrugged. “So I hit him and his buddy called the cops. Can we go home now?”

John was silent as he started the Mustang and pulled out on the road.

You had your eyes closed and your head against the back of the seat when you felt John lock the brakes up on the car and pull off the road. 

Opening your eyes you saw he was parked in front of the bar.  “John.”

“Wait in the car,” he said as he got out.

You watched him walk into the bar before snapping into action and getting out. By the time you made it inside John already had Bryan by the collar, his nose bleeding.

“…..ever again I will end you,” John was saying.

“Get off me man,” Bryan yelled and you could tell by his voice that his nose was broken.

“Not till I hear you acknowledge she’s off limits,” John said, tightening his grip.

“She’s all yours man. Off limits. I get it.”

“John, please! They are going to call the cops again,” you pleaded.

John released Bryan, pushing him to the floor.  With one last look he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and led you to the door. “Let’s go home sweetheart.”

You waited until you were out by the car. “John what was that?”

His eyes were dark as he backed you against the metal. “He will never lay his hands on you again.”

“I appreciate that you care, but the police are probably on their way. We need to go.”

He reached out to tuck your hair behind your ear and you slapped his hand away as you yelled at him. “Do you understand they will press charges against you John?”

“You’re sexy when you’re mad,” he growled before pushing you against the car, his lips hot on yours.

You weren’t sure what was happening but you had wanted his kiss for too long to stop it. 

Picking you up, he sat you on the hood of the car and stepped between your legs.  His lips trailed across your neck and you didn’t protest when he started to unbutton your shirt, his mouth moving down your chest.

“John,” you moaned. “We should go home.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long Sweetheart. If I stop now will you still want this when we get home?”

“Yes,” you whispered against his head as he bit at your chest.

Before he could say anything else the sound of a siren and flashing blue lights pulled your attention up. “Shit.“

* * *

 

You pinched the bridge of your nose as the phone rang, the shrilling sound making your headache worse.

“This is Dean.”

“Dean, its Y/N. Look, John and I were arrested.  Can you send Cas to bail us out?”

“Arrested? You weren’t on a hunt, what happened?” Dean exclaimed.

“John was picked up for assault and we both are charged with public indecency.”

“You’re under arrest for public indecency!!?” Dean yelled.

“And the Mustang was impounded,” you added.

There was silence across the line as Dean put two and two together. “Oh come on! No! With our dad?”

You were laughing all the way back to the holding cell.

 


End file.
